Kiss You
Kiss You 'is a song made by British-Irish boyband ''One Direction. It one of the songs that appears on Just Dance 2014. The dance style is surfer. Dancers ''Regular'' '''First coach: *Very short black hair *A jacket with some sort of badges on the left side *Yellow shirt *Pink peach shorts *Blue shoes with black laces *Resembles Zayn Malik Second coach: *Black Hair *Yellow short sleeved shirt with a blue vest/jacket *Black trousers *Orange and yellow shoes *A yellow beanie (blue in the Battle Mode) *Resembles Louis Tomlinson Third coach: *Short black hair *A stripe shirt with black and yellow *Blue trousers *Black and orange shoes with orange laces *Resembles Harry Styles Fourth coach: *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *Pink peach shirt with black flowers on it *Sky blue jeans *Black shoes with yellow laces *Resembles Liam Payne ''Sweat'' *Orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line to split the colours *Sky blue trousers with suspenders *Red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots *Yellow beanie with a blue line *Yellow scarf *Black sunglasses *Resembles Niall Horan *Note: The dancer is the same dancer as P2 from the Regular and Sumo version of Turn Up The Love. ''6 Player'' The first female wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The second female wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. The third female wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The first male wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The second male wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The third male wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. All of them have brown hair (although the females has light brown hair) and wear sunglasses. Background ''Regular and 6 Player'' The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. ''Sweat'' For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves ''Regular'' All of them: They blow a kiss, done during the line "Let me kiss you." It's also done when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. During that each player does their gold move one at a time, going from the dancer on the left to the dancer on the right, while they go in a circle. Kiss You GM 1.JPG|1st, 2nd and 4th Gold Move Kiss You GM 3 P1.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P1 Kiss You GM 3 P2.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P2 Kiss You GM 3 P3.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P3 Kiss You GM 3 P4.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P4 ''Sweat'' All of them: He blows a kiss, like the guys from the regular choreography did. It's also done during the line "Let me kiss you." Kiss You Sweat GM 1.JPG|All 3 gold moves ''6 Player'' First 2: The boys blow a kiss and the girls have their hands under their chins. Last: The all blows a kiss to each other. They're also done during the line "Let me kiss you." Kiss You 6P Gold Move 1.JPG|1st and 2nd gold move Kiss You 6P Gold Move 3.JPG|Last Gold Move Trivia *This is the first song that appears first on the list of songs on the game and is by a band. It's also the first to appear first on the list and have male dancers, and to be a dance crew and not a solo. *The 6 player dance crew on the Xbox One is considered the classic mode, while the 4 player is considered alternate. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear Summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears Winter attire. *Some people say that the dancers in classic mode look like Big Time Rush. *This is the first (and only) song with a 6-player mode. *The dancers are strongly similar to the What Makes You Beautiful dancers and the Best Song Ever dancers. * P2 of the classic version avatar looks like the sweat version of It's You * The first dancer is Mehdi Kerkouche. * In the battle mode, the 2nd player's beanie is blue instead of yellow. * This is the third song by One Direction in the series, first being What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance 4, second being One Thing as a DLC in both Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 and as a song in the main list in Just Dance Kids 2014, fourth being One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC in Just Dance 2014 and fifth being Best Song Ever in Just Dance 2015. * The coach from the Sweat Version of this song is the same dancer from the classic version and the second dancer from the sumo version of Turn Up The Love. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For. Gallery Kiss You.png kissyou6players02.png|6 players mode (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move. kissyou.jpg|Kiss You kissyouwins.png|Battle Mode Kiss You.jpg Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background Kiss You (6 Players).png Videos Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:One Direction Songs Category:Male dance crews Category:Rock Songs Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Pop Songs Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Boy Bands Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:21st Century songs Category:Just Sweat Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Floating Dancers